Whispers of the Past
by When the White Wind Blows
Summary: With the future a desolate land forever suspended in time, it's up to a pair of time travelers and their team to find out where in the past time when out of whack. But in constant pursuit of an evil overlord, can they complete their mission? R&R
1. Prologue: The Last Time Travelers

_a/n: My first real Vocaloid story! Well, my first attempt was a fail, so let's just call this my first. _**The links for what the people look like are on my profile!**_ Anyways..._

_Please __Enjoy _^-^

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

><p>She gasped as another beam of light whizzed over her shoulder. The woman's bare feet pounded as she sprinted, the ground blanketed with a layer of frost. Her feet were numb, her breaths coming out in quick puffs of clouds, dissolving into the crisp night air. The moon hung in the star speckled sky above her, the faded gray light acting as her only guide to where she was escaping to. Shouts and howls of anger bellowed behind her, causing the woman to only barrel faster away from the danger behind her.<p>

The scene around the woman was only a blur of dark gray as she remained in flight, drawing in minimal breaths as she continued forward. The distance between her and her pursuers was closing up quickly as the streaks of multicolored light pelted past her, persistent on striking her. She took in another gulp of glacial air, the oxygen renewing her screaming lungs, letting her dart ahead even farther.

"Stop!" A voice suddenly roared and with a bang, the woman crumpled to the ground, blood gushing from her shoulder. She shrieked profanities at the men as they enclosed around her, guns aimed at her skull.

"Sometimes, you just have to take them down the old fashion way." A man smirked, reloading his shotgun. "Sure lazer guns are all the 'future' here, but I still will continue to rely on my baby here." He looked down at the woman who lay on the ground, gulping for breath.

"Thought you could continue to avoid us, did you?" The man tsked. "My my, Miku. You gave us a hard chase on foot. We _were_ going to take out our hover boards, but that would be _too _easy, don't you think?"

"It's over, Kaito!" The woman called Miku growled. "It's no use to you hold me hostage."

Miku let out a screech of pain as the man locked his jaw, clamping his hands down on each ponytail of her green hair, hauling her off her feet and into the air so her face was level with his.

"You little piece of filth." The man sneered, his lip curled in a snarl and his eyes narrowed. "My name isn't just Kaito anymore."

The green haired woman looked into his one good eyes, the other cover by an eyepatch. His face was riddled with scars, some she knew she had given him.

"You loved me." She uttered, her nostrils flared.

"I loved you once." The blue haired man spat, saliva smacking the woman in the face. "That was a long time ago, Miku. This is the present. That was all in the past." He threw her down to the ground so she landed on her bullet-wounded shoulder, kicking her in the gut. She withered in agony, chomping down on her lip till it bled so she wouldn't give her past lover the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"Look!" Kaito bellowed. "My plan works! The scenery still remains gray, the moon in perpetual suspension in the sky! The stars still spot the gray-hued heavens, but look! They no longer shine! The moon may give off light, but it is only gray! The grass remains gray! The trees remain gray! The waterfall remains frozen in time! The world remains _my_frozen and dark paradise!"

The mad man's followers chortled in agreement. Kaito continued to smirk as he continued on. "There is nothing to be done, sweet Miku. The Rebellion is over. The time continuum will remain latched to this second. There are no more time travelers. We killed off the last."

"You are wrong, Kaito." Miku chuckled, managing to sit up. "So wrong. There's a major flaw in your plan. There remains two."

"We can take care of them." Kaito motioned to one of his partners-a woman with curly dark pink hair with a black mask covering the lower half of her face. The woman straightened.

"So what if you have assassins?" Miku continued to laugh at some unknown joke. "The two will get the job done. And they already have had my help. I brought my younger self into this world. And there is little you can do, Kaito; I am already destined for death by your hand."

Miku let out a deranged, long cackle till her prophecy came true-with a bang from Kaito's shotgun, a bullet sliced through her skull. Miku fell, blood running down her face, the ghost of her last laugh still etched upon her face.

Kaito let out a frustrated roar, aiming his gun and taking out a weaker member of his crowd. He watched that man toppled on top of Miku before turning to his assassin.

"Find me the time travelers." He hissed. "And don't come back until you do."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Rin Kagamine pivoted to face her brother, stuffing her pistol onto the holder belted to her bare thigh.<p>

Her twin nodded, raising his machine gun. His sister fidgeted in her black booty shorts, zipping up her blue plaid hoodie. Her black combat boots were laced and both pistols were in their separate holster-one for each thigh.

Len swung his gun over his back on the strap, tying his own boots. Miku smoothed her skirt, making sure her own gun was fastened on it's strap.

"Gumi? When do we leave?" Len turned to the green haired teen. She secured her goggled over her eyes, pressing a button on the side on the goggle's strap. The red glass then had white boxes of tiny screens on the lenses as she scrolled through them. On her hands were black leather fingerless glove, but on her left hand over the middle finger seemed to be a black rectangle which covered her whole finger. She used this as a mouse with her fingertip as she browsed through the different screens. She clicked at the base of this tiny machine, and a digital clock appeared, counting down to some unknown time.

"We have five minutes."

"I'll get Gakupo." A teen with long, light pink hair uttered.

"Thanks, Luka."

"I'll get the base ready and secure." Gumi nodded.

"Gumi-" Rin reached out, grabbing the teen's wrist. "There's no need to have someone man the base. We need you to come with us."

Gumi's eyes widened. "But what about the files? All the security numbers?"

"Meiko is handling that now with the flamethrower." Len explained. "We'll need to set up a new base where we're headed. And we need your skill."

"You're the one who invented the system. You're goggles. Our communication devices. And in order to get them working, we'll need you there." Rin assured the green haired prodigy. Gumi finally nodded.

"Three minutes!" Gumi called as she walked towards a closet and started stuffing somethings into the bag secured to her belt.

"Got him." Luka announced as she came up the stairs with a man with light purple hair.

"Thank you, Luka. You and Gakupo can head into computer room. We'll be launching off there." Rin instructed. Luka nodded, and the two went into the next room.

"Two minutes!" Gumi shouted. "I'm going to get the computers running. Get Meiko!"

Len darted off down another pair of winding cement stairs where a faint, orange glow was flicking from.

Rin strode over to the closet, grabbing a backpack and filling it full of boxes of ammo and a few grenades. She then tossed it to Meiko as the two came pounding up the stairs.

"One minute!" Gumi hollered.

"I filled it full of ammo. You never know." Rin explained. Meiko nodded, bounding into the computer room.

"Len." Rin whispered as soon as they were alone. "This is the first time we have ever time traveled this far back. What if we...?"

"We'll be fine." Len reassured.

"Thirty seconds!" Gumi shrieked.

"Let's go!" Luka's head appeared from next room, her hand waving frantically. The twins sprinted after her, into the dim glow on the room.

"Twenty seconds!" Gumi yelled over the roar of a engine. "I set it on a timer! Everyone step into the circle!"

A bright blue circle appeared on the floor as the room went black. Rin and Len moved to the middle.

"Ten seconds!" Gumi cried, the clock on her goggles whizzing quickly. Rin and Len took each other's hands as Luka wrapped herself around Len's leg, Meiko securing herself to the other. Miku sat and clutched Rin's Gakupo doing the same on Rin's right.

"Five seconds!" Gumi exclaimed, clambering up onto Len's back. Len winced as she fasted her legs around her hips and her arms around his neck.

"Three...Two...One...!"

Rin and Len closed their eyes as the grip increased on each other's hands. The circle they stood in began to pulse, branching out as the cracks on the floor glowed, racing to set off a chain reaction until the whole floor was a network of glowing cracks, forking off from the main circle. The whole circle and limbs then shimmered, transforming into a bright white. Len and Rin's eyes shot open, their pupils gone and their whole eyes nothing but the same ivory that was creeping up the walls. Everyone clinging to the time travelers shut their eyes as everything around them began to quake violently and in a flash, the world around them was nothing but a land of a bright bleached white.

* * *

><p><em>an: Anyone confused? Don't worry, EVERYTHING is explained in the next chapter. I hope you can all **spare ****a ****review!**_

_~Whitewind_


	2. Here You Are

I'm shutting down this sock. Find me on my profile, **Iloomasexiness**. That's my real account.  
>As of the Genetic Circus, I'm shutting that down too. BUT for my main story, Generation 77, I am currently taking OC's through my forum there. I hope you make one.<p>

Also, for Whispers of the Past, I'm going to write it on that account. You'll have to wait a bit. But the story will be written and posted there from where we left off.

Sorry for wasting your time,

~Loom (White Wind)


End file.
